Prosperous Pursuit
by mrtysh
Summary: Seeing his lover in such a state was more than minimally alluring; he wasn't sure which one wanted the other more—or perhaps 'equality' was the term. -Renji/Byakuya, yaoi, lemon, PWP, oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I have no rights to Byakuya, Renji, or anything Bleach. Waste your time suing elsewhere.**

**A/N: A BYAREN! 8DD It's a sequel to Appropriate Contrast, although it could stand on its own fairly well. This one goes to Sora-chan! Happy ByaRen Day! ;D**

**WARNING: Renji/Byakuya, yaoi, lemon, PWP.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Prosperous Pursuit**

_By Mrtysh_

**

* * *

**

A brilliant shade of crimson brightened the cheeks of the black-haired male."T-The table?" Before Byakuya could protest, he was lifted with Renji's strong, secure arms; insisting him to wrap his legs around a lean waist. Out of the bedroom they traveled, through the narrow hallway and into their small but comfortable kitchen. The table awaited their presence in all its mahogany glory.

Earlier in the evening, the table had been cleared of all its clutter; leaving plenty of room for rambunctious play atop it. Renji gently placed Byakuya onto the table, clashing their lips sultrily. The pale hands that rested on the crimson-haired male's shoulders moved to dishevel the soft hair, fisting it vehemently.

Capturing Byakuya's tongue, Renji found his own hands tousling the male's sweat-doused black tresses. He tauntingly abused the appendage between his teeth, evoking an extraordinarily enticing moan. The crimson-haired male found himself overwhelmed by definitive hastiness; the desperation of his partner being perceived as an exceedingly alluring gesture to advance the process.

Insistently, Byakuya groaned and cursed breathlessly as Renji abandoned his mouth and clamped down onto his shoulder. A warm tongue lapped at the teeth marks he had previously left; taking care to prove his devotion for his beloved partner. Renji certainly detected the manner in which Byakuya's expanse of soft skin began to redden rapidly as his fervor and lust became glaringly apparent. A trail of saliva in his wake, the crimson-haired male moved to tease sensitive nipples.

Unable to suppress a shiver, Byakuya found himself willing to succumb to the throes of pleasure granted so graciously to him by his proficient partner. He exhaled suddenly, gnawing on his bottom lip as Renji's teeth grazed the most ideal of places. Still on his feet, the crimson-haired male languidly trailed a hand down past Byakuya's navel, delighting the skin with every teasing caress.

A few persistent moans and a sharp exhaled thereafter, Byakuya rocked his hips in an attempt to coax Renji into grasping his fiery length. The other male chortled, nearly complying with the venturesome request; the hand less than an inch away from the desired spot. Feeling suddenly devious, the male traced delicately around his lover's thighs.

"Renji, _damn it_!" Byakuya tossed his head back and exclaimed his vulgar protests and harsh references to the other's ancestry. He couldn't find it in him to regain any of the control he once might have had despite how despicable that fact was. What pity for a stout male like himself to—

His breath caught in his throat as Renji ceased his infamous taunting and gave the length a few purposeful strokes. The crimson-haired male dropped to his knees, reaching eye level with Byakuya's lower regions. As his hand moved exuberantly along the shaft, he gazed lustfully at the drizzling pre-cum and longed so much to take it down his throat…

Renji began his act hortatorily, tongue sliding across the swollen tip of the shaft. The bittersweet essence of his partner enthralled him even more; his prolonged yearning fulfilled. A diligent tongue continued to encircle the entire tip, prying careless utterances from the other once more. Renji's teasing was regarded with a slight thrust of his lover's hips, to which he swiftly evaded. The male smirked as Byakuya fervently cursed and groaned again, taking great care to trail a few fingers down pale thighs.

Breathing growing raucous, the black-haired male gazed pleadingly at his bemused lover. The whole act was a test for the both of them; Renji desired so heatedly to devour his desperate partner, while Byakuya inwardly endured a ferocious battle to preserve his sane stability.

Lips collided chastely as if it were an obligation, lingering only for a moment before parting. Their eyes, wide and emphasized, met once more as Renji's infamous smirk returned; the hand that once rested calmly on relaxed thighs retraced its path, and in a distressingly docile manner, fondled the throbbing length. He reveled in the splendor of Byakuya's astonished gasp and the further widening of those vivacious, dark eyes.

A hand clenched into thick crimson hair in hopes to provoke Renji into proceeding with his thrilling touches. Muscles tensed and awaited the shock of ardent bliss.

The smirk broadening, Renji slid his tongue along Byakuya's shaft. He rubbed his thumb across the drenched tip, applying just enough pressure to obtain a moan. Impatient hips jerked and were rendered entirely restless as Renji engulfed him with his agonizingly searing mouth; the heat fusing with Byakuya's own in a prosperous pursuit to tantalize the male.

Byakuya's entire body blushed beautifully, glistening with marvelous beads of perspiration. He breathed labouredly once again as Renji became more zealous and precise with his ministrations, threatening with each passing moment to send him whirling straight over the edge.

Simply the thought of a searing tongue encircling his length and leaving traces of wetness coerced Byakuya's frazzled mind into desiring, _craving_ more touches. Looking down into those conspicuously prominent eyes that could devastate him with once glance, he pleaded silently persistently with Renji.

Though somewhat reluctantly, Renji obliged. The absence of throbbing warmth caressing his tongue now seemed awkward, so he stood to press his lips to Byakuya's own. His lover mumbled garbled speech as he could taste his essence on Renji's tongue, although that sensation only added to the splendid perfection of their mingling.

Abruptly, the crimson-haired male pulled back; replacing his fiery mouth with an ice cold set of fingers, to which Byakuya took into his mouth with a slightly detectable shiver. He licked them contentedly, drops of saliva trailing down his well-defined chin. Each finger was tended to individually and with characteristic enthusiasm. Byakuya also took great delight in running his tongue across the slight calluses his lover had developed, treating them as gently as one would a fatal wound.

Moments later, Renji withdrew his fingers and gestured to Byakuya to lie down but to prop himself up on his elbows. The male complied and hooked his ankles around the legs of the table. Seeing as the tight ring of muscle remained stretched from their previous activities, Renji could effortlessly slide three digits inside the warmth.

Quivering from the sharp and sudden impalement nonetheless, Byakuya hoped to be abstained from the majority of such stimulation; he would surely rupture inside before long. Beginning to writhe as the fingers moved and inflicted undeniable pleasure, the male could only close his eyes and bite his lip nearly to the point of bleeding.

"Please, Renji… n-now!" Byakuya moaned more than he had ever done so in his life. It was as if the crimson-haired male knew all those perfect places, and he did indeed. Precisely.

Not one moment before jabbing Byakuya's prostate with enough force to render the male utterly breathless, Renji removed his fingers. Seeing his lover in such a state was more than minimally alluring; he wasn't sure which one wanted the other more—or perhaps 'equality' was the term.

Rising from his position, Byakuya pressed a swooning kiss to Renji's lips; wrapping his arms tightly around him. He also angled his body so that his weight was supported by his lower back and his legs clung to his lover's firm, tattooed waist. Renji, astonished by Byakuya's sudden ability to be as flexible as a rubber band, entered the male with ease and to their immense satisfaction.

He moved languidly so as to avoid harming his lover at such an angle, but Byakuya had quickly grown agitated. The male's eyes widened considerably as he rocked his hips from side to side rapidly, prying a series of swears from Renji.

Wisely, Byakuya fell back on his elbows again; keeping his legs secured so he would be angled slightly. As predicted, his lover set in with a much more beneficial pace. If it weren't for the jarring throes of pleasure that could in no way be ignored, the pair would express some sympathies for the wobbling table underneath them.

Each thrust was more effective than the last, the angle they had assumed being impossibly immaculate. The only forms of speech either could manage were a curse or each others' name.

Climax was fast approaching and neither of them had the will to prolong it for any amount of time. Renji observed between thrusts that Byakuya's gorgeous chest rose and fell in time with his own labored breathing. Those enticing eyes gazed into his with every emotion imaginable shining in their darkness.

Giving one last thrust directly aimed at the abused prostate, Renji watched his lover's face contort as he released his warm fluids over his own chest; unable to contain the spasms that struck him. The crimson-haired male came soon after with the ardent constricting of the muscles, his hands gripping pale hips to a bruising degree.

Remaining in their same place for some time to recover from their activities a bit, Renji managed to pull out and collapse to the icy floor, lying down tiredly. Byakuya shortly followed him, lying behind him to trace the fascinating tattoos on his back. He would love to say that they hadn't lain on the floor together and caressed each other before, but he really despised liars.

Sighing appreciatively to the feather-light, comforting touch, Renji took one look at the floor and what he could see of the edge of the table; which had scooted further away with the act. What a lovely cleaning job he would have… and how infinitely thankful he was that they were never really graced with the company of others.

* * *

**A/N: DAMN but that was fun to write… and it took forever because I've been so busy…. D: I REALLY hope everyone likes it; I'm always uneasy about my ByaRen (RenBya; WHATEVER XD).**

**Feed the author, she's so famished! ;D**

_Love Mrtysh_


End file.
